CAMA DE ESPINAS
by Harumigirl
Summary: One- Shot. (puede ubicarse post-series) un triangulo amoroso tortuoso de nuestra pareja favorita con alguien inesperado. una Faye indecisa entre dos hombres. (V/F/S). El demonio regresó.
1. Chapter 1

CAMA DE ESPINAS (ONE Shot)

Desde que lo conoció, su sola presencia dejó un impacto en ella como si de una quemadura en la piel se tratase, sin darse cuenta del tiempo la profundidad de su voz la condicionó a reaccionar ante él de manera estática, como una muñeca: manejable, dócil, muda. La mirada filosa de aquel hombre parecía atravesarla y enterrarse en ella como las espinas de una rosa, la piel punzante le sangraba cuando la tocaba y aun así, la extraña mezcla de dolor y calor le fascinaba, aquel enigmático y sádico hombre le amenazaba la cordura y le dejaba escapar de la realidad, iba y venía sobre el placer de sentirse tocada y ser el objeto del deseo de alguien por unas horas, aunque ese alguien fuera el peor enemigo del otro hombre al que amaba. Aunque ya no estaba tan segura de esto último.

Llegó a la habitación del hotel donde se encontraban cada cuanto él la llamaba, se disponía ante él y por él, inevitablemente apasionada y manipulada por su intensa y fría mirada. La desvistió, la besó, la llevó consigo a la cama y entre las espinosas sabanas la dominaba una vez más, la llevó a la cárcel se su propia lujuria y la liberaba con el contacto piel a piel. Él tenía la llave de su éxtasis que bien sabía aprovechar. Faye Valentine le había vendido su alma al demonio de cabello gris en un ritual sobre una cama de espinas, lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, sin pensarlo, tal vez en venganza contra quién la miró una vez antes de partir, tal vez más por ella misma y su sobre dotado instinto de supervivencia.

Amaba a un hombre y lo traicionaba con otro, sentía culpa por ello, pero también sentía menos dolor en ella intentando no seguir soñando, había caído en la locura de la pasión entre dos hombres opuestos. Uno por amor, el otro por la densidad de la lujuria que cada día tenía más peso. Terminaban su ritual casi al amanecer, desnudos, Faye poseída aun por el calor de las llamas en contraste al ambiente frio que se respiraba, se quedaba siempre en silencio, hasta que él le permitiera hablar.

-¿Tus amigos no sospechan nada?- le preguntó su amante.

-No- respondió Faye, estirándose para tomar un cigarrillo del buró junto a su lado de la cama, lo encendió e inhaló el humo despacio tomándose su tiempo para saborear la bocanada de tabaco.- Al menos fingen no darse cuenta, tienen idea de que me encuentro con alguien- le enseñó los moretones en el cuello y los hombros- Es difícil no darse cuenta- inhaló y exhaló el humo otra vez- Pero no saben que eres tú- le extendió el cigarro.

-Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora- le dijo en tono sensualmente frio, con la voz profunda que calaba en las entrañas de la ojiverde. El hombre exhaló el humo- Pero llegará el momento en que Spike lo averiguará, siempre lo hace- le sonrió de manera cínica- Y entonces probablemente de odie- El sadismo se asomó en su rostro.

Ese sadismo con el que la torturaba del que no podía escapar.

\- Viccious, ¿Estás conmigo, sólo para lastimarlo a él?- preguntó la Valentine de repente, esa idea le parecía tan angustiante como el saberse sin memoria en una época que no es la tuya. Y sin previo aviso casi por instinto, Viccious la tomó del brazo con una mano sin soltar el cigarro que sostenía en la otra, la apretó enterrando los dedos en la piel ahora carmesí por el dolor, Faye soltó un quejido, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo que hago y por qué lo hago, no es de tu incumbencia- la regañó con la mirada enfurecida- A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no te tocaría si no me sintiera atraído por ti- la besó salvajemente mordiéndole los labios. Después de eso la soltó y el hombre desnudo de puso de pie dándole la espalda se comenzó a vestir, ese también era parte del ritual. Viccious le hacía el amor hasta casi el amanecer pero desaparecía antes de que saliera el sol siempre se iba primero, mientras a ella la dejaba en las sabanas aún húmedas como espectador ante la visión del demonio plateado. –Dime algo Faye- la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta ya vestido para verla a los ojos- ¿Qué harás cuando Spike se entere de nosotros?- se burló de ella.

Faye permaneció por unos segundos en silencio, a decir verdad ya lo había pensado antes pero la respuesta a la que llegaba nunca era agradable, en ninguno de los panoramas ni en las diferentes milimétricamente posibles opciones, ella siempre saldría perdiendo, perdería a uno por traición y al otro por acabarse la diversión. Sin embargo y pese a que tenía alta sospecha de que Viccious sabía de sus suposiciones no le dejó saber lo que más temía.

-Cuando llegue el momento, sabré que hacer- mintió con remordimiento.

-¿Lo sigues amando?- le preguntó el peliplateado, examinándola desde su posición.

-Sí- le contestó casi de inmediato-

-¿Piensas que algún día de corresponderá?- dijo en tono más suave, pero igualmente irónico. – Faye negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, sé que siente algo por mí, pero no me amará por completo mientras el fantasma de Julia siga en su cabeza- finalizó.

-Bueno querida- le respondió con una sonrisa sardónica- Julia es esa clase de mujer es difícil de olvidar- guardó silencio para ver el reflejo del dolor en el rostro de Faye ante el venenoso comentario- Pero tú- se inclinó sobre ella para quedar a su altura- eres la clase de mujer que se mete en la cabeza de cualquier hombre hasta hacerle perder la razón, Faye, tu eres salvaje, cualquier hombre sería feliz de dominarte- se inclinó para besarla otra vez. La ojiverde le respondió el beso intensificándolo más, él la estaba seduciendo, fue así como la sedujo desde un principio, tomándola sin pedirla, adueñándose de ella. – Ni Spike, ni yo somos la excepción- se separó de ella, dejándola sin aliento ni respuesta ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Viccious salió de la habitación del hotel, dando por finalizado el ritual de esa noche. Hasta que se presentara el siguiente.

-Hijo de puta- dijo Faye en voz alta, la volvía loca. Eso le pasaba por jugar con el demonio, nunca sabría lo que su amante en realidad estuviera pensando, lo tomó como una ruta de escape y terminó hundiéndose más en él.

* * *

Con los rayos de sol entró a la Bebop y para su sorpresa Spike estaba en el sillón, parecía que había pasado la noche ahí, entre botellas de whisky y cigarros, se inclinó sobre él para quitarle la botella casi vacía que tenía aún agarrada entre los dedos. Se la quitó despacio para no despertarlo, le tocó la frente y le acomodó el cabello hacía atrás era una caricia suave casi maternal.

-Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ojalá me amarás- se inclinó sobre su rostro apenas rozándole los labios, se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación a intentar descansar.

Pero el pensamiento de la discordia entre dos hombres que regresaron de la muerte, no la dejaban soñar, el puto destino le regresó no sólo a Spike Spiegel a su vida si no irónicamente también le dio Viccious, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que estaría con él en una cama de espinas, dividiéndose entre los dos. Ahora tal vez, comenzaba entender a Julia, no, se corrigió Julia estaba con Viccious por miedo, ella en cambio, se acostaba con él porque así lo quería, muy a su pesar, comenzaba a quererlo también.

* * *

Spike abrió los ojos, había escuchado entre su ensoñación entrar a Faye a la habitación, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no besarla, pero se conformó con el roce se sus labios, tenía mucho en que pensar, había regresado de la muerte con la esperanza de encontrar la paz, pero lejos de ello, sabía bien que tal vez volvería a vivir otro infierno, si el demonio seguía rondando, esta vez para llevarse el alma de Faye.

Fin.

Bueno aquí un idea que había tenido en la cabeza desde hace mucho, este one shot, puede ubicarse post series, en este fic, tanto Spike como Viccious (sobre todo este último ) sobrevivieron por azares del destino. dejen su opinion. Saludos Herria, todo por no dejar morir este fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

CAMA DE ESPINAS CAP 2

El dolor de cabeza era intenso, tanto que últimamente no podía dormir, sentía que la parte frontal le iba a reventar, la luz últimamente le lastimaba la vista, por eso se mantenía lo más que podía a obscuras y así con la luz sobrante de la luna sobre el reflejo de la ventana, Faye Valentine se encontraba en la cocina de la Bebop. Estaba preparándose un plato de cereal que eran los pocos insumos que aún quedaban, se talló los ojos con las palmas de las manos y se hizo el cabello para atrás, el flequillo le rebotó en la frente, estos últimos días como parte de la terapéutica a su dolor se había deshecho de la diadema roja por lo que llevaba el pelo suelto algo alborotado, lo más natural posible. Llevaba puesto sólo un pantalón corto de pijama que le llegaba a inicio de los muslos y una camisa blanca de tirantes gruesos holgada del frente que bailaba al movimiento de su busto y aduras penas le tapaba el ombligo. No se dio cuenta que alguien detrás de ella la observaba.

Spike entró a la nave aún con una botella en la mano después de una noche larga de bares y alcohol pues estaba en recuperación y era parte de su estilo remojarse entre botellas de whisky, tequila y cerveza y labiales rojos, eso le hacía olvidarse por un segundo de la molesta punzada en el pecho que sentía cuando estaba en la Bebop. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada, observó a su compañera echarse el cabello hacia atrás dándole la espalda, con el movimiento extendió un poco el cuello blanco y los hombros marcados con algunos moretones, quería cuestionarla sobre aquello pero muy en el fondo ya sabía de donde provenían. Tenía suficiente alcohol en las venas para marearse con esa imagen, sintió un poco de rabia, apretó los puños y caminó hasta Faye en un impulso fuera de sí, dejando la botella que llevaba en la mesa de la cocina.

La ojiverde sintió el aroma a cigarro y alcohol sobre su cuello y unas manos (las manos de Spike) abrazándola por la cintura, se sorprendió por tal contacto no tan sutil entre ellos, muy lejos de lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero tampoco hizo ademán para soltarse, se sintió extrañamente reconfortada. Si tan solo Spike hiciera lo mismo sin estar ebrio, pensó. Se permitió estar quieta por unos segundos, ante la respiración calmada de Spike antes de intentar zafarse.

-Si no te conociera diría que estas ebrio- le dijo en voz baja. El peliverde no se movió, la apretó más contra sí y exhaló sobre el cuello de la Valentine.- Spike, ¿Qué intentas hacer?- volvió a preguntar confundida cuando sintió como el aludido le recorría el cuello con los labios. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para sentir la suavidad sobre su piel.

Sin embargo aquel no respondió, siguió su recorrido por los hombros y subió las manos por debajo de la camisa blanca de Faye hacia sus pechos, descubrió que no llevaba sostén lo cual lo estimuló aún más, el contacto contra aquellas suaves y firmes prominencias le hacían sentir un fuerte deseo de más, intentó subirle la camisa con una mano mientras la otra bajaba por el ombligo de la ojiverde hasta un poco más abajo para intentar bajarle el pantaloncillo. Esta vez las manos de Faye lo detuvieron.

-¡Basta Spike!- intentó soltarse. Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Intentó forcejear un poco pero el peliverde la abrazó con más fuerza impidiéndole escapar. – No Estoy de humor para estas bromas- le recriminó. – ¡Suéltame!- Su compañero la soltó y aprovecho para alejarse de él unos pasos, dio la media vuelta para enfrentarlo- ¿A qué estás jugando?- le preguntó.

-¿A qué estás jugando Tú Faye?- le regresó la pregunta.- ¿Crees que no sé con quién te estas metiendo? ¿Por qué el sí puede y yo no?- Como una bomba la mente de la ojiverde explotó ante la sorpresa, el aire se le fue por un segundo de los pulmones, la garganta se le cerró y la voz que intentó responder, simplemente no salió de su boca, se quedó callada y desvió la mirada, no podía sostener el verde de sus ojos sobre el café de los ojos del caza recompensas, dio otro paso hacia atrás tambaleándose y se sostuvo con un mano sobre la barra de la cocina.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- trató de recobrar la compostura, pero el pánico que sentía era evidente. Spike soltó una carcajada irónica, buscó la botella que momentos antes había dejado sobre la mesa la destapó y bebió el trago más largo que pudo antes de sentir la garganta quemada.

-Eres tan estúpida como para meterte con _el mismo diablo_ \- le reprochó sin mirarla, volvió a dar otro trago a la botella hasta casi acabársela, la dejó de nuevo en la mesa y esta vez enfrentó a su compañera- ¿Qué tan retorcida estás como para revolcarte con él a pesar de que sabes que es un psicópata, un asesino, mi enemigo?- se acercó a ella y le apretó el brazo sin medir su fuerza- Y no conforme con eso, tienes el descaro de burlarte de mí dejando ver esas asquerosas marcas- le señaló con la mirada los moretones en los hombros. Faye estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Spike reaccionar de esa manera, era un descerebrado pero muy pocas veces se dejaba llevar por la ira, sus ojos (el ojo real) expresaba rabia. Por un segundo la hizo sentir culpable, así que optó por lo que mejor sabe hacer, soltar su lengua viperina a medias de la verdad.

\- ¡Pues sí!- le gritó soltando su brazo- ¡Soy una maldita loca, una ninfómana arrebatada que lo único que busca es con quien coger! - ironizó- ¡Y no había nadie mejor en este maldito universo que Viccious!- por fin dijo su nombre- ¡El muy cabrón me buscó y yo lo acepté! ¿Contento? - finalizó. Spike se retorció de dolor ante la verdad.

\- ¡Eres una idiota!- soltó sin alejarse de ella- Terminará matándote- dijo en voz baja- Te matará como lo hizo con Julia- Spike pensó lo peor-

-¡Deja de nombrarla, maldita sea!- le contestó enojada, hervía de rabia también por aquel fantasma - ¡Yo no soy Julia, hay una enorme diferencia entre nosotras, ella era una cobarde que no tuvo el valor de arriesgarlo todo por ti! – "Como yo si lo haría, porque yo si te amo lo suficiente", pensó la mujer- Está por demás decir que la reacción de Spike imprevista, sin pensarlo le arremetió una bofetada a la ojiverde, el sonido hueco del golpe retumbó sobre los vidrios como un eco similar al de un trueno antes de una tormenta. Y la tormenta llegó, las lágrimas de Faye salieron hacia sus mejillas, la mezcla del golpe y lo salado de las lágrimas le provocaron ardor sobre la piel, eso la enfureció más, no iba a permitir perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba aún a costa de Spike.

Sin pensarlo le regresó la bofetada al caza recompensas no una sino dos veces. El primer golpe Spike no lo vio venir, el segundo pudo esquivarlo pero no lo hizo, era su manera de aceptar que lo que había hecho no estuvo bien, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Faye lo provocara de esa manera y estaba arrepentido. Pero el tema de la rubia siempre había sido tabú para él ni siquiera se permitía hablar de eso con Jet. Y el veneno volvió a salir de la boca de la peli violácea.

\- Al menos Viccious sabe lo que quiere y lo toma, psicópata o no, él no me hace sentir como una basura, me metí en su cabeza y él en la mía.- dijo con convicción – Y no te preocupes, el no podrá matarme. Porque tú ya lo hiciste desde hace mucho tiempo- finalizó. Su voz calló, el silencio se mantuvo hasta que dio la vuelta y se dirigió al hangar.

Spiegel se quedó de pie no fue capaz de ir tras ella ni decir nada, de cierta manera Faye tenía razón, la había ignorado y abandonado aun cuando regresó de la muerte continúo indiferente. La indiferencia mata. Se dirigió a su habitación necesitaba dormir un rato.

-Es insoportable- murmuró.

* * *

Faye llegó al hotel de siempre, entró a la habitación cogió el intercomunicador que Viccious le había dado para uso exclusivo de sus encuentros y lo llamó, ante la sorpresa de la peli violácea, aquel sádico aceptó verla, le dijo que lo esperara. Una hora después Viccious entró a la habitación también, en cuanto cruzó la puerta la vio acostada en la cama durmiendo desnuda con las sabanas apenas tapando su cadera, se le estaba haciendo costumbre querer verla así, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba y lo dejó en una silla cercana, se desabrochó las mangas de la camisa y los botones del cuello, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acarició la mejilla dándose cuenta que la tenía enrojecida. Faye se removió con el roce y despertó.

-¿Y esto?- le preguntó por el golpe. Faye se enderezó mostrando su desnudez.

-Spike- dijo.

-Hmm- Viccious le volvió a rozar la mejilla con la yema de los dedos- ¿Ya lo sabe?- Faye asintió.

\- No sé desde cuándo pero así es, me confrontó para que le dijera la verdad.-

-Bien- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla de manera apasionada, le mordió el labio. Faye le ayudó a quitarse la ropa y lo recibió contenta sobre ella, los dos desnudos y salvajes iniciaron el juego, el peli plateado movió sus fichas y la dominó sobre la cama como lo hacía siempre, era un contraste gracioso y excitante dada la situación. El maldito sádico le hizo el amor con más euforia de la normal, la tomó por el cuello mientras la penetraba con fuerza casi haciéndola rebotar, estaba loca por disfrutarlo tanto. Una retorcida, como le había dicho Spike.

Una vez terminaron Faye se levantó de la cama envuelta en la sabanas para prender un cigarro, se acercó a la ventana para ver el naranja del amanecer, inhaló y tragó el tabaco, exhaló el sobrante, le dolía el cuello, seguro las marcas de la mano de Viccious le dejarían huella, otra vez. Se rio cínicamente, quería dejárselas ver a Spike.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó el del sindicato, ya vestido. Se acercó a ella y le quitó el cigarro y se propio de el para darle una inhalada también. Faye encogió los hombros.

\- Me iré de la Bebop, prefiero irme porque probablemente vamos a terminar matándonos.-

-¿Por fin vas a renunciar a tu amor no correspondido?- se burló de ella.

-No voy a forzar las cosas, dependerá de él- se giró para quedar de frente al peli plateado. - ¿Dime, porque te acercaste a mí?- le preguntó.

\- Por que quise, siempre hago lo que quiero- volvió a inhalar hasta acabarse el cigarro- No voy a negar que desde que te vi en la iglesia por primera vez me sentí atraído por ti, es un juego que siempre me ha gustado jugar- le sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Cómo el que jugaste con Julia y Spike, al gato y al ratón, es eso?- temía la respuesta.

-¿Qué dices querida?- le dijo en tono zorruno- Spike y Julia se burlaron de mí, contigo es diferente, tú no tienes una relación de ese tipo con Spike y yo no te robé de nadie, estabas sola cuando te encontré.- intensificó el tono de la última frase- Tú eres la que está metida en un lio. – se burló.

-Cierto, me alegra que lo sepas- le contestó la ojiverde- Yo no tengo dueño- remató en tono altivo con una sonrisa descarada.- Soy libre, así que en el supuesto caso ustedes dos no tendrían que matarse por mí, porque no le pertenezco a ninguno.-

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres una desvergonzada - Viccious se rió.- ¿No sé por qué Spike tiene problemas contigo? De haberte conocido antes, me hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas.

-O causado otros- puntualizó la verdad- Soy un imán para ello-

-Y para los hombres- se giró para besarla, jaló un poco el cabello para inclinarla hacia atrás y profundizar el contacto de sus lenguas.- Me gustas Faye Valentine-

-Lo sé- replicó ella y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Días después escapó de la Bebop hacia la Tierra se llevó consigo sus pocas pertenencias obviamente la Red Tail y el comunicador que le regaló Viccious para comunicarse con él cuando pudiera, permaneció unos días más varada en una playa de una zona arqueológica del lado oeste del planeta, estaba sola así que tenía bastante tiempo y espacio para reflexionar sobre ella misma. Se sentó sobre la arena, llevaba puesto su vieja camisa roja sin el top amarillo y un short de mezclilla viejo y deshilachado, descalza sentada frente al mar observando el horizonte a la nada y hacia el todo. Su antiguo planeta, su viejo hogar.

De repente el viento sopló levantó la arena a metros de distancia de donde ella estaba, reconoció a Swordfish II y maldijo por lo bajo. La nave se estacionó y vio bajar al Spiegel quién caminó hacia donde ella estaba. Faye no se molestó en moverse.

-Quiero estar sola, Spike- le dijo antes de sentir que él se sentaba junto a ella, tan cerca que podía rozar su hombro.

-Me iré cuando me escuches- contestó por fin, después de unos segundos- Lo siento, Faye. De verdad te pido perdón- se calló por unos minutos.

-¿Así de fácil?- preguntó la ojiverde sin dejar de ver el oleaje del mar.

-No, así de difícil- respondió el caza recompensas también mirando al frente- No quiero perderte- Por fin Faye volteó a verlo sorprendida.- Eres más importante para mí de lo que crees, aunque no lo demuestre, pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores, no voy a dejar que _el diablo_ te consuma-

-¿Me dices esto sólo porque me acuesto con el hombre que más odias? ¿O por qué en verdad lo sientes? ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta que soy importante para ti?- lo enfrentó y lo obligó a mirarla-

\- Eres importante para mí desde que te conocí y cuando me despedí de ti aquel día también me di cuenta que tenía miedo de perderte, por eso fui sólo a terminar con el pasado, soy un alma rota Faye. No quería involucrarte de esa manera pero quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero estar a tu lado hasta que se acaben nuestras efímeras vidas.- se puso de pie sacudiéndose la arena- Bien es todo lo que vine a decir, ahora si me disculpas iré a recoger la poca confianza que me queda en un bar.- se dio la media vuelta para iniciar el camino hacia su nave.

\- ¡Sabes que te amo, Spike!- le gritó la peli violácea regresando la mirada al mar incierta de saber si el aludido la había escuchado, en realidad no quería saberlo, esperó a escuchar el sonido del arranque de la Swordfish II pero nunca llegó.

\- ¡Yo también te amo, Faye!- volteó al escuchar esas palabras a unos metros de distancia detrás de ella. Lo vio sonreírle, con la espalda firme y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

FIN CAP 2

OK aquí la segunda parte, primero: deben entender que el contexto de este fic es que Faye es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana, dos: de cierta manera desarrolló un gusto culposo por Viccious (una especie de dependencia emocional y sexual, aunque no necesariamente amor, pero si desarrolló ciertos sentimientos por el), tres: a pesar de todo nunca dejó de amar a Spike.

Quise dejar así el final, ustedes concluyan que hizo Faye : ¿Se quedó con Spike? o ¿Siguió con los dos? ( puesto que realmente no finalizó su relación con Viccious, al menos no hasta ese momento, mi intención es dejárselo a ustedes sin embargo acepto sugerencias si quieren que escriba algo mas concreto ( aunque si fuera por mi, se queda con los dos jajaja)


End file.
